What makes you Beautiful
by Starfire072302
Summary: Terra dares Robin to seranade Starfire with What makes you beautiful. does he go through with it, or does he chicken out? I worked prettyy hard on this fic so R&R (Read and Review) PLEASE


omgz! I wanted to write another fluffy songfic! . hope you like it!

* * *

Robin grew more and more uncomfortable as Terra's look grew more and more devious. She was becoming so devious she was rubbing her hands together like a cartoon villain. Robin gulped. WHY Had he picked dare?!

"Robin..." Terra said, an evil grin plastered across her face.

"I dare you to serenade Starfire!" She said

Robin gulped and pulled at the collar of his cape.

"O-ok" Robin said, his throat suddenly dry. "What song?" he said, silently hoping it wouldn't be a love song.

"What makes you beautiful. by One Direction!" Cackled terra, closely followed by Beast Boy.\

"Ok..." Robin gulped and pulled at his cape collar once again, and his throat got dryer.

_"You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,"_

Starfire smiled slightly and looked over her best friend and secret crush, who was, to her surprise, was singing to _her_!

_"Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,"_

_"Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,"_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful"_

Starfire was now blushing redder than her hair and looking at Robin in shock that he would actually do such a mushy song from a dare.

_"So c-come on._  
_You got it wrong._  
_To prove I'm right_  
_I put it in a song._  
_I don't know why_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,"_

He smiled at her and looked into her eyes.

_"Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,"_

Starfire began playing with her hair and began blushing redder than Robin's shirt, her hair, and a tomato combined. Any normal person would faint from having that much blood rush to their head, but everyone knows she's not a normal person.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,"_

_"That's what makes you beautiful"_

This song sent Starfire wondering if Robin really loved her, or was he just going through with a dare?

_"a na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na"[X2]_

He began singing the soft part and looked straight into Starfire's Huge electric green eyes, making her blush even more, if that was still possible.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,"_

_"You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,"_

_"You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,"_

_"You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,"_

"That's what makes you beautiful"

He finished strong and breathless. Starfire grinned at him, and then jumped up and gave him a bear hug.

"I love you, Starfire" He whispered in her ear.

She grinned and whispered back, "I love you too, Robin"

And with that, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. At first, she eeped in surprise but then began to kiss him back. She snaked her arms around his neck and he bound his strong arms around her small waist. Kissing him was all she ever wanted to do. It was pure bliss for the both of them, and they never wanted it to end.

"Ahem" Said Raven, clearing her throat. "Break it up you two" She droned.

Robin and starfire separated, both blushing like crazy.

"Anyway, well-played Terra! We finally got those two together!" Chirped Beast Boy.

"So this means you love me?" Starfire asked Robin.

Robin just smiled and gave her another kiss

* * *

So! that didnt take quite as long as "Love you for a thousand years", my other songfic! but i had fun writing it!

REVIEW!


End file.
